1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of controlling a production and packaging installation—line—having production units having respectively adjustable mechanisms, such as, in particular, a (cigarette-) production machine (maker), a packaging machine (packer), possibly a film-wrapping machine, possibly a multipacker and possibly a carton packer (cartoner), for the production and, in particular, ready-to-dispatch packaging of, in the first instance, products—cigarettes and cigarette packs—of a first type and, thereafter, products of a second type each comprising starting materials, in particular blanks such as paper or cardboard blanks, film and the like.
The invention also relates to a control arrangement for implementing the method. Finally, the invention relates to a production and packaging installation—line—having a control arrangement and production units having respectively adjustable mechanisms, as mentioned above, for the production and, in particular, ready-to-dispatch packaging of, in the first instance, products—cigarettes and cigarette packs—of a first type and, thereafter, products of a second type each comprising starting materials, in particular blanks such as paper or cardboard blanks, film and the like.
2. Prior Art
DE 199 14 297 discloses a method of the generic type and a corresponding arrangement.